


Reality is Finally Better than Your Dreams

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Headcanon, Hurt, Psychological Torture, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: *spoiler chapter 5*#westandwithrookKatakanlah bahwa aku memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tidak bisa kubagikan pada siapapun.Rahasia yang akan kupendam dalam-dalam karena aku takut akan pandangan orang lain setelah mereka melihat kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.Kenyataan bahwa aku akan di cap sebagai sosok pengkhianat ketika mereka semua tahu bahwa aku mengidolakan seseorang yang jelas-jelas sebagai rival tempatku berdiam saat ini membuatku resah. Beberapa kali aku terus menutupi pikiranku yang terus berputar dikala sebelum terlelap di malam hari.Sejujurnya, aku masih merasa takut sehingga aku menyembunyikan semuanya. Begitu rapat, begitu rapi sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang mencurigaiku.Menyembunyikan hal yang kusukai agar tidak ada seorangpun yang terluka.Apakah seingatku rasanya sesakit ini?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Reality is Finally Better than Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Reality is Finally Better than Your Dreams © velrenxy_rhoven

_Katakanlah bahwa aku memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tidak bisa kubagikan pada siapapun._

_Rahasia yang akan kupendam dalam-dalam karena aku takut akan pandangan orang lain setelah mereka melihat kebenaran yang sesungguhnya._

_Kenyataan bahwa aku akan di cap sebagai sosok pengkhianat ketika mereka semua tahu bahwa aku mengidolakan seseorang yang jelas-jelas sebagai rival tempatku berdiam saat ini membuatku resah. Beberapa kali aku terus menutupi pikiranku yang terus berputar dikala sebelum terlelap di malam hari._

_Sejujurnya, aku masih merasa takut sehingga aku menyembunyikan semuanya. Begitu rapat, begitu rapi sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang mencurigaiku._

_Katakan, apakah perasaan cinta sebegitu perih sehingga membuat dadaku terasa sakit?_

_Mengapa aku harus menyembunyikan ini semua?_

_Mengapa aku tidak bisa menunjukkan diriku apa adanya seperti orang lain?_

_Apakah salah mengagumi sosok yang kuidolakan secara terbuka?_

_Sebegitu pedih 'kah rasanya memendam perasaan yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan? Hal yang tidak bisa kutunjukkan pada siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri ketika sedang seorang diri?_

_Terpaksa menjadi sosok yang berbeda agar tidak merusak citra yang telah kubangun dengan susah payah. Image yang kuciptakan sebagai sosok yang 'normal' dimata orang lain._

_Menyembunyikan hal yang kusukai agar tidak ada seorangpun yang terluka._

_Apakah seingatku rasanya sesakit ini?_

.  
.  
.

Rook Hunt melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Saat itu jam sedang menunjukkan pukul 12 dimana para murid sedang berada dalam jeda istirahat.

Sebuah buku tebal berada dalam genggaman tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya sedang menenteng sebuah kotak bekal yang sudah dilapis oleh _furoshiki_. Memang ia bisa saja makan di kantin, tetapi terkadang Rook senang untuk membuat bekalnya sendiri bila ia memiliki waktu luang.

"Rook-senpai, _konnichiwa_!" Sapa 3 orang junior dorm Pomefiore yang tampaknya sedang menuju vanding machine untuk membeli minuman kaleng dan beberapa snack.

" _Bonjour_ ~" Seperti biasa, Rook menyapa mereka dengan senyum cerah miliknya dan sedikit berbasa-basi dengan mereka. Ketika mereka pamit dan mulai berjalan, sebuah topik yang tidak biasa tiba-tiba terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Kau tahu? Neige baru saja mengeluarkan album baru!"

Mata Rook seketika membulat, pendengarannya begitu tajam apalagi ketika seseorang membicarakan idola miliknya.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Beberapa hari lalu muncul preview-nya dimana-mana 'kan? Lihat _brand_ yang dipakai olehnya, sudah pasti Neige menjadi _endorse_ lagi. _Fashion brand_ yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun 'kan? Dan lagunya juga menjadi _trending_ nomor satu lagi."

Ingin rasanya Rook membalikkan badan miliknya, memutar kepalanya dan ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Ketika seseorang membicarakan idola mereka, bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Perasaan ketika ingin ikut bergabung dan membicarakannya bersama-sama. Tetapi...

"Ah! Hushh! Jangan bicara ini terang-terangan. Fans Vil-senpai tidak akan suka bila mereka mendengar hal ini."

Ya, tentu saja, bukan? Ini adalah hal yang wajar. Mana mungkin ada orang yang terang-terangan mengidolakan Neige dan membicarakannya didalam _NRC_? Rook menutup matanya, perlahan ia kembali melangkah untuk mencari tempat yang aman.

"Rook-senpai!" Kali ini suara yang familiar memanggil namanya.

"Ohhhh!! _Monsieur Ringo-hime_! Ada apa kau memanggilku sambil terengah-engah begitu? Oh tidak, keringat bisa melunturkan _make-up_ mu. Biar kubantu menyeka keringatmu."

"Ahh--" Epel tidak berdaya ketika Rook menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya, setelah selesai, Rook kemudian memoles bedak yang berada di sakunya pada wajah Epel.

"Lalu, apa apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Rook kemudian.

"Umnnn...aku sedang mencari Leona-senpai, apakah Rook-senpai melihatnya?"

 _"Roi de Leon?"_ Rook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ah benar juga, aku belum melihatnya sedari tadi. Mau kita cari bersama-sama?"

"Eh? Rook-senpai tahu dimana Leona-senpai berada?"

Rook kembali mengulas senyumnya. "Tentu saja," Rook kemudian mengeluarkan benda lain dari kantong celananya. Sebuah teropong mini. "Kita akan mencari _spot_ dimana _Roi de Leon_ tertidur."

Kenyataannya menemukan sosok Leona Kingscholar bukanlah hal yang sulit. Rook sudah mengingat _spot-spot_ yang selalu digunakan oleh Leona ketika ia tertidur, dan kurang dari 5 menit mereka sudah berhasil menemukan Leona.

"Eh? Rook-senpai tidak ingin pergi bersama?"

" _Oui~_ hari ini aku mau memakan bekal sambil membaca buku hingga jam istirahat selesai. Sampaikan salamku pada _Roi de Leon_ ~"

Epel tidak berkata lebih lanjut, ia hanya menunduk sebelum pergi ketempat dimana Leona tertidur. Rook kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang ia yakin tidak ada seorangpun berada disana.

Pandangannya kemudian terarah pada sebuah pohon yang besar. Tanpa rasa sulit, ia memanjat pohon tersebut bagaikan hal itu adalah hal yang biasa. Setelah sampai diatas pohon, Rook kemudian membuka bekal miliknya dan membuka buku tebal yang ia bawa.

Kenyataannya, buku tebal yang dibawa olehnya ternyata hanyalah sebuah kamuflase. Sebuah buku lain berada dalam buku tebal tersebut, dimana halaman dari buku tebal tersebut telah dipotong dengan sangat rapi sehingga size buku yang lebih kecil dapat masuk didalamnya.

Pandangan matanya lalu terarah pada sebuah majalah yang berdiam disana. Majalah _fashion_ yang menampilkan Neige sebagai _cover_ dan tertulis beberapa _interview_ dan _photoshoot_ milik Neige didalam majalah tersebut.

Rook hanya dapat memandang pasrah kearah majalah tersebut, hanya sedikit ukiran senyum pada wajahnya saat ini ketika ia melihat buku tersebut.

Seandainya ia bisa menunjukkan ini pada orang lain secara terbuka.

Tetapi, apakah itu adalah pilihan yang tepat? Ia adalah wakil ketua Pomefiore, mendukung Vil adalah satu-satunya kewajibannya. Menopang ketua asrama adalah kewajiban dari wakil ketua, dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Apakah pantas ia mendukung sosok yang selalu menjadi rival ketua asrama miliknya?

Rook hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun. Bahkan pada _saat fans meeting_ sekalipun, Rook berusaha keras sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengenali dirinya.

Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang kuat, terkadang dapat membuat kita bahagia hingga kita melupakan segalanya, tetapi cinta juga dapat membuat hati kita terkoyak. Bagaikan pedang bermata dua, bukan? Cinta Rook pada Neige sebagai _fans_ begitu kuat sehingga rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Begitu sakit ketika ia harus menyembunyikan fakta dari semua orang bahwa ia mengidolakan sosok Neige.

Rook tidak dapat mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Ia hanya dapat menikmati bekal miliknya dalam kesunyian, dan memandang majalah yang menemaninya dikala teriknya sinar matahari.

.  
.  
.

Mengagumi Neige sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitas keseharian milik Rook. Rook sangat menjungjung tinggi sebuah keindahan, oleh sebab itulah tanpa hari dimana ia tidak mengagumi idolanya.

VDC adalah satu-satunya moment dimana ia harus berkemas agar para kanidat dapat terus bersama, dengan kata lain, ia harus meninggalkan segala asupan mengenai Neige. Tetapi, rasa sayang Rook ternyata mengalahkan segalanya. Ia memasukan segala album dan kumpulan _bromide_ miliknya kedalam tas. Asalkan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya, itu berarti tidak apa-apa 'kan? Lagipula Rook juga akan terus mengunci kamarnya sehingga tidak ada yang masuk dan melihat segala koleksi miliknya.

Beruntunglah ia dapat mencegah Vil dengan alasan menghargai privasi miliknya sehingga Vil tidak membuka isi tas-nya. Rook mungkin tampak tenang pada saat itu, tetapi tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia sudah berkeringat dingin ketika Vil mulai membuka isi tiap tas satu per satu.

Rook menyadari bahwa Vil berprilaku aneh akhir-akhir ini. Rasa irinya pada Neige sudah mulai dicurigai oleh Rook yang diam-diam memperhatikan Vil selama 3 tahun. Sejujurnya, Rook khawatir dan juga bimbang. Bila ada satu _moment_ dimana ia harus memilih, sisi manakah yang harus ia pilih? Menyembunyikan identitas aslinya namun ia tetap tersiksa? Atau mengutarakan perasaannya meski akan banyak yang membencinya?

Hal yang tidak diduga-duga oleh Rook adalah...kehadiran Neige dalam VDC. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa Neige adalah salah satu peserta dalam audisi ini. Idola yang selama ini menjadi _moodbooster_ baginya, mengisi setiap kebahagiaan dalam hatinya, sosok yang selalu disanjungnya dalam diam dan rahasia kini berada di dekatnya. Didepan matanya. Bagaimana cara untuk mengatur degupan jantung ini? Bagaimana cara untuk tetap berekspresi normal agar orang lain tidak menyadarinya?

 _'Kuat. Kau kuat, diriku. Jangan sampai kau goyah karena hal ini. Kau bisa melakukannya. Pasanglah senyum-mu yang biasa, senyum yang selalu menutupi kepahitan ini.'_ Adalah kalimat yang terus menerus diucapkan oleh Rook bagai sebuah mantra.

Namun, sekuat apapun manusia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hal itu pasti akan terbongkar juga. Dinding yang selama ini ia ciptakan dengan jerih payah akhirnya ia biarkan runtuh. Rook sudah membulatkan tekad-nya, sudah cukup ia terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang yang terus mengekangnya.

Dan pada saat itu juga, Rook mengakui semuanya pada Vil dan rekan-rekannya. Bahwa ia telah memberi _vote_ suaranya untuk Neige. Rook menelan ludahnya, ia tahu semua konsekuensi yang harus diterima olehnya. Bila dengan mengutarakan hal ini ia bisa terbebas dari belenggu dan kepahitannya, Rook akan mengambilnya. Meski itu berarti ia harus menerima orang-orang akan membencinya hanya karena perbedaan satu vote.

_Tetapi, salahkah bila dirinya memilih Neige? Neige LeBlance, idola yang selalu memberi Rook sebuah harapan?_

_Salahkah bila ia ingin mendukung idola yang selama ini mengisi kesehariannya?_

_...salahkah perasaan tersebut?_

.  
.  
.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalimu, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan _Snow White_." Neige tersenyum pada Rook yang masih mematung ditempat ia berdiri.

Neige? Idolanya? Menyadarinya eksistensinya?

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus, Rook! Aku senang kau bisa bertemu dengannya disini!" Kata yang diucapkan oleh Kalim sudah membuat hatinya tersentuh. "Cepat pergi untuk bersalaman dengannya!"

Rook tidak dapat membendung lagi perasaan miliknya. Rasanya begitu bercampur aduk. Perasaan yang selama ini terus ditahan oleh Rook, hal yang ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam dirinya sendiri, akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan semuanya. Ditambah teman-nya yang mendukungnya untuk menemui idolanya...

Hati mana yang tidak terenyuh?

Ketika ia sudah menyiapkan hatinya bahwa temannya akan membencinya, tetapi malah reaksi yang berbeda yang didapatkannya.

Rook tidak dapat berkata-kata, namun air mata miliknya telah menjadi bukti kuat bahwa perasaannya terus berkecamuk liar.

" _Snow white_... Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memperkenalkan diriku, tapi... Namaku Rook Hunt, Member #0000002 dalam fanclub-mu, _Eternal Snow_."

.

.

.

Menyembunyikan suatu hal memang akan terdengar lebih mudah dibandingkan harus mengungkapkan suatu kebenaran yang mungkin akan membuat orang lain menjauhimu akan tindakan tersebut. Terkadang, apa yang kita lakukan, berbohong demi kebaikan dan keharmonisan mungkin akan terdengar sangat manis dibandingkan menerima kenyataan. Pertanyaannya adalah **sampai kapankah kalian akan terus bertahan?**

Menyakiti diri sendiri secara berkepanjangan hingga jiwa kalian berteriak?

atau berani mengungkapkan perasaan kalian meskipun terdapat konsekuensi dibaliknya?

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo guys. Tentunya kita tahu apa yang terjadi sepanjang chapter 5 kemaren dan yash, ga semua bisa nerima kenyataan akan apa yang Rook lakuin. Rasa kecewa pasti ada kok, tapi jangan sampai kalian jadi menebar kebencian karena hal ini ya 🙏
> 
> Tbh tiba-tiba kepikiran aja sih, gimana rasanya kalau kita ada di posisi Rook yang selama ini nyembunyiin hal yang dia suka? Misalnya idola yang kita fangirling-in ada didepan kita, apa kita juga bakal ngelakuin apa yang Rook lakuin? 
> 
> Dan satu hal yang perlu kita inget tentang 'the hunter', karena memang di cerita aslinya dia juga bantuin Snow kan? ;;W;;  
> I hope this chaos will end soon. It's really hurt to know there are people who hate Yana-sensei and Rook VA because of this :'D 
> 
> akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga! Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. Have a nice day guys (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


End file.
